How the Story Ends
by AngelB216
Summary: Set in present day.Set in both Christine and Erik's POVOccasionally Meg and a mystery person. What would happen if Christine and Erik met at music camp as teenagers? Will the never ending story be complete?
1. Prologue

I looked out the window at the passing mountains, the long lost feeling of excitement welling up inside me. I was going back to my home, the one place I belonged.

The mountains seemed give me a renewed feeling, one I only feel when I am here, breathing the Sierra's crisp and clean air, a feeling I only get when I am here making music. This camp is like my home, I go there because there are other people who share my passion for music. Though I am only here a week, I feel like it's a lifetime.

Sierra Mountain Music Camp is seemingly different from any other place I've been. It is my second year going, but I know I belong there. As I have bly nodded; the excitement was causing me to want to stay silent. I could hardly wait to get there, my other friend, Meg was to meet me when I got there. This week would be an intense week of playing the violin and singing. I smiled slightly as I turned to look out the window, wondering what would this new year would bring. Little did I know, its ending would spark the beginning of this story. A story that is living even as I write it.


	2. Introduction to Erik

Chapter One: Introduction to Erik

Pulling up to that camp gave me such a thrill that I squealed and laughed. Jumping out of the car, I looked around eagerly at the camp. Up the road was the Village, where I would be living with 7 other people in a cabin. Down the road was the world I had left behind.

After I got my shirt(this year's color for my group was purple)and threw my stuff on a bunk, I grabbed my violin and hurried up to the audition room. Raoul came with me, lugging his viola up the steep trail.

"Is…the whole camp like this?" he puffed as we climbed up the step-like stones to a small cabin.

"Yep!" I laughed as reached the top, grabbing Raoul's arm and pulling him to the path that wound around to the ramp.

---

Sierra Mountain Music Camp. I have never been to this place, though Nadir explained to me the concept, I found it interesting enough to go, if only for a week. The ride through the city and to the Sierras had been pleasant, despite the fact that I hid my face so no one could see my mask. We were late to the camp though, I do not know why, but that was just how it was.

After I auditioned, I found Nadir waiting for me, and we proceeded back down the mountain to the main area for lunch. On the way, we met up with Nadir's friend William. He and I got better acquainted, though I kept my hood up on my sweatshirt to hide my face.

"So, shall we go down to the creek?" Nadir asked, gesturing to an overgrown area.

---

"Meg! Oh my God! Its so good to see you!" I squealed as I ran towards my friend. She laughed and hugged me. Hasty introductions were made between her and Raoul and we sat down to eat a bag lunch. Raoul looked a little out of place with our girl friends from the previous year running up and chatting with us.

After a fairly quick lunch, we went down the creek, sitting on rocks or on the dirt. Meg and I caught up on what had been happening since we last saw each other. Raoul would jump in from time to time, but was largely ignored by my friend and I.

Looking around my shoulder, Meg cringed and made face. I turned around and only way three boys. Two I knew, William and Nadir, but the one with the hood up I did not. I greeted William with a friendly wave, but gave Nadir a look of contempt.

Nadir was a special case with me. I had met in a long time ago, and from the moment we laid eyes on each other, we despised each other. The previous year though, we had managed to get a little closer but never spoke of it. There was no way I was going to admit that there was a possible friendship between us.

Nadir gave me an equally bad look back, and whispered something to his friend. Meg and I got into conversation with William, while Nadir and Raoul exchanged insults. The boy with the hood said nothing, only laughed at Nadir's insults and Raoul's terrible comebacks. Nadir would occasionally throw insults at me, which I threw right back at him.

After a bit, they got bored and left, only to go to the other side of the creek and throw rocks into the water to get us wet. Raoul tried to stop them, but only ended up getting more wet. Meg was yelling and so was I. The "fun" came to a halt when a rock that the boy with the hood nearly hit Meg in the head. We all went silent, staring at Meg in horror as she looked at the rock that had fallen in the creek very close to her.

I looked at the boy. He was gazing at Meg, but I couldn't see his expression because of the hood. He stumbled backward, and the hood fell off. A half masked boy looked at me, a look of shocked and angry. He grabbed Nadir's arm, and turned to leave. The other boys simply gave one last look at us and left.

"Oh that Erik!" Meg exclaimed, looking venomously at the brush where the boys had disappeared.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked out of curiosity, watching Meg to see her reaction to the question. She shrugged.

"I had to sit next to him for a whole year in English, believe me he is so annoying! Erik is a jackass." Meg said. I smiled. So this was the boy that she had told me about for ages, the boy who annoyed her on end in English class. Meg went to a different school than I did, I seldom saw her, save the orchestra concerts we performed in. She often told me about a boy named Erik, but I never figured out who he was. I had always thought that maybe Erik liked Meg, but I never asked. Meg might've gone into one of her rants, which she does all the time. Sometimes they get a bit repeative which means that I know them by heart. This was one of them.

"Meg, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Are you ok?" I asked as Raoul tried to talk to me. She nodded, though still slightly agitated.

"I can go find them and beat them up." Raoul offered, puffing out his chest. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He was always trying to do stupid things like that, as though trying to protect me. Or impress me, which I was not. Nor did I need protection from Raoul, I was perfectly fine protecting myself. I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am, it does get very annoying when people think I can't take care of myself. Raoul looked slightly disappointed that he couldn't go and try and impress me.

The bell began to ring. _Clang_! _Clang_! _Clang_! It was time to gather at the main lodge, Judson. Well, that's what we called it at least. I felt another shot of excitement and jumped up, throwing out a hand to Meg.

It was time to find out wether or not I got into the advanced orchestra, under rule of the baton of Mr. Reyer.

_so here's the first actual chapter. im so sorry for being late about it, but its finally winter break so ill have loads more time to write.Enjoy!_

_AOD_


	3. Burning Glances

Chapter 2: Burning Glances

I had almost hit Meg Giry with a rock. I felt bad about it, but at the same time not. She was an odd girl, very much a nerd and a bookworm. Nadir had been horrified before laughing so hard that he stopped breathing momentarily. When the bell rang, I went up with him and William. This was a new situation; I was not used to hauling my viola around the camp. And that other girl, what was her name? I had forgotten. I had only met her once; Nadir had introduced us the previous year during a spring concert. She had said hi and the hit Nadir for saying something. I do not remember what. But then she seemed like a bitch, maybe even now she does. Seeing her again for the short point in time hadn't really told me much.

And Raoul. That stupid violist. I had never liked him, he was fairly stuck up and full of himself. He seemed to always get what he wanted. From what Nadir had told me, he wanted Christine, who seemed like she was his girlfriend. I try not to delve in the affairs of others.

Sitting through the head counselor, Ray's speech had been interesting enough. But for Nadir, who had been there multiple times, it had been the same. I found it interesting to learn what the week would be like, but again, this was my first time at Sierra Mountain Music Camp. I recognized some people, like William of course, Henry, a bassist, and several other people.

Glancing around, I found many people staring at my mask, to which I gave a burning glare back. Making enemies was not the point; I wanted people to stop staring. People never can respect my mask, I cannot help that I'm a monster.

---

I glanced over at Nadir and his friends. They had no right to throw rocks at us; I wasn't going to let that go. But when Erik gave me a glare, I was surprised. I glared back to show him I was tough, which he took in surprise as well. It served him right.

Ray was droning on about schedules for the choirs and orchestras, to which I paid no attention. When it was finally over, we got up began the walk back down the mountain to be baseball field.

I personally hate pictures, but when I look at those pictures from that year, a feeling of hate and love well up. I remember so much from those pictures.

The photographer was always the same guy every year; he always had to climb up a cliff to see all the campers. We were a mass of yellow, pink, orange, and purple, all standing and laughing at each other. When the adults did finally get our attention, the man took the first photo. During the next however, a Senior Choir boy yelled out, "I'm wearing girl's underwear!" causing everyone to laugh. When I look at the picture, I see all my friends around me, laughing very hard. Raoul and Meg's mouths are gaping open from laughing, and I'm just smiling. One poor girl's hand is blurry, as it was on the way to her mouth.

We had to wait for the judges to call tell us which orchestra we were in before we could take our picture in the correct groups. They were taking a very long time, which made me very nervous. I remembered my audition and how the Intermediate Orchestra director had told me that I had improved so much. I hadn't recognized him. The other judges were simply stony faced and said nothing. Well, Andre, the assistant to Mr. Reyer, had smiled and said hello to me. Mr. Reyer and Mrs. Hawkins had said nothing. Recalling that made me wonder whether I had done well or not.

A shout drew the attention of all the orchestra members. Mr. Reyer, Andre, Mrs. Hawkins, and Stephen (Intermediate Orchestra conductor) rushed up with papers. The auditions and decisions were over.


	4. Results and Rehearsals

Chapter 3: Results and Rehearsals

When I look at the picture tacked on my wall, it amazes me how I got along with everyone. I'm on the end of the row, very close to Erik and Nadir. Meg is to my left and Raoul is next to Erik. Erik used to tell me how he never understood why he didn't kill Raoul right then and there. That always made me laugh, no matter what the situation was.

Mr. Reyer began a speech about how they were very pleased with the results and how they had a difficult time choosing who went where. After what seemed an eternity, he began to read names. The bassists, Henry and Lenny were obviously chosen for the Advanced Orchestra. They were the only bassists in the whole camp. The cellist consisted of many people I did know, some I didn't. I was annoyed to see Nadir and Erik were placed in the viola section for the Advanced Orchestra, so was William. Now the pressure was on. If I didn't make it in, then I'd never hear the end of it from them.

Finally, he called out the violins. I prayed very hard I had gotten in. Meg's name was called and after a few more names…so was mine! I grinned at looked at Meg. She smiled back and I walked over to them. It didn't matter who else was called, I was absolutely delighted that I had made it! I wondered if Mr. Reyer was proud of me. Oddly enough, I seemed to be a favorite of his. He had made me section leader during the school year, but hadn't had the room to teach me privately.

A picture was taken as the Intermediate Orchestra was called together, which wasn't hard for them, since it was the other people who had not been called for the Advanced Orchestra. Then, we walked to our cabins to get ready for dinner.

---

I had made it into the Advanced Orchestra. I was glad I was with Nadir, then he could do as much talking as he wished and I did not have to say anything. He knew most of the people anyway, being his fourth year returning to this place. I knew a majority of them, since they were in my orchestra at school and when we combined with the other school.

Walking from the baseball field to my cabin, I felt a small satisfaction in being a good violist. That and it was sort of enjoyable listening to Nadir commenting about the people, including Meg and her friend, Christine. I had remembered her name. Well, I just listened when Mr. Reyer was talking. Pulling on a sweatshirt, I grabbed my water bottle and walked out to dinner.

---

After dinner, our first rehearsal took place. The choirs had a step ahead of us, since they don't have to audition. They were chosen based on their age. The Senior Girl and Boy's Choirs were made up of teenagers, while the younger ones were in the Junior Choirs. That's just the way it worked, whether you were good enough or not. I didn't quite understand how that worked.

Rehearsal started with Mr. Reyer telling us to look on the sheet to see where we would sit for the duration of the week. I was pleased to see Meg was the section leader, but a little sad that I hadn't made it to sit next to her.  
Soon rehearsal was underway and I found myself sitting next to a girl named Alena Sorazado. The one thing I noticed was her large brown eyes. I was amazed at how pretty they made her look. The pieces that we had to master were distributed and we began to sight read. Mr. Reyer wasted no time in telling us how we had to play it, beginning the start of our music becoming a road map. I smiled to myself, made a joke about Mr. Reyer to Alena, and began to play.

---

Sitting up in the front was a new thing for me, I had anticipated being with Nadir, but instead was sitting next to William in the second chair. I had no complaints, Nadir was behind me. Besides, we were both quite pleased to see that Raoul was stuck in the back. Clearly, he was not as good as he thought.

The rehearsal itself lasted for about two or so hours. I was sort of used to it from Mr. Reyer's driving rehearsals during the school year. But this was different in the way it was intensified. I had never seen such drive to perfection as I had now. Now I knew that I had to go to my full potential as well. And that, I would. I would hear the music in the night in a far greater way than I had ever experienced before.

---

I was a bit nervous about the section leader position. Christine was right behind me to the left, but it wasn't the same. She had sat next to me during the school year, which we both had enjoyed, though for the good part of the year she wasn't next to me. She knew how to lead a section, I didn't. But that wasn't what was important, she was happy for me and she and Mr. Reyer believed I could do it. Hopefully, I'll be able to stay away from Erik though; I don't like him very much. He's just…well, really annoying putting it kindly.

---

I'm so excited about being here at camp. Sure, Nadir might make fun of me, but that's ok. I don't know much about Erik, but Nadir I know will. The previous year, he had gotten a picture of me wearing a very curly, very puffy blond wig. Unfortunately for me, he shoved a camera right in front of my face and snapped a picture of me. He had threatened to hang it up around my church but I guess the picture was so bad that it wasn't distinguishable. Then there was the incident where I got a tin full of whipped cream shoved in my face. Honestly though, I really don't get how you could act out the word Charades. Playing Charades and acting out Charades is impossible. Hence, me getting a "pie" shoved in my face. It was even more embarrassing for me since the girl who did it now only shoved it in my face but pressed it harder and rubbed it all in my face and hair. I had to go to the bathroom to wipe it out of my eyes. From that day on, I was called Pie Face by Nadir. Though, there is never any doubt that I got him back. There was an incident with a sock that coincidently, Meg still has. We bring it up whenever Nadir is being annoying. But now, that's not important. This music is, and I want to feel it in a ways I'll never feel before. I have the feeling that that will be possible this year.

---

She was here. Exhilaration filled me, knowing that the girl I liked was here. But she thought I hated her, so that was how it was to be. I couldn't go up and say "hey I like you, will you go out with me?" No. She musn't know, she'd be disgusted, she would hate me even more.


	5. Sightreading and Name Games

Chapter 4: Sight Reading and Name Games

That night, after dinner and our evening rehearsal, we headed up to Jude Lodge to play games. Meg and I talked excitedly about what we would be doing, how the food at dinner had been for the first night. Rehearsals had gone fairly well, seeing as we were only sight reading, it couldn't have been better. Unless of course we had aced the pieces. Which we hadn't, it was fairly tricky music. I absolutely had fallen in love with the movements by Gustav Holst, an English composer. Not that surprised Meg, everyone found the final movement as wonderful as I did.

The goal of the games we had to play were simple: try to learn as many peoples names as possible. It is a difficult task in the setting of a music camp, since so many people come together to perform. My only letdown of the evening was being separated from my group, and getting stuck with Nadir and Erik, both whom I had decided were extremely immature. Well, at least their names weren't hard to remember.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm so sorry this is so short! I've been so busy, hopefully i'll have more time soon! _

_thanks for reading!_

_AOD_


	6. Quick Glances and Pool Play

Chapter 5: Quick Glances and Pool Play

A week goes by faster than anyone could really think. The routine was the same every day, get up, go to breakfast, and rehearse. Have some free time, go to lunch, rehearse, have free time, have quiet time, go to dinner, rehearse, have some evening activity, go to bed. Then the cycle would begin the next day. As the days passed, I found myself staring at Erik more and more. Well, other than the fact that he sat diagonally to my left. I tried to avoid Nadir, though Meg and I would find times to bring up the sock. Rehearsals were quite amusing, Mr. Reyer and Andre were always quite amusing. With Mr. Reyer conducing and Andre playing the bass in the back, there was never a dull moment. Our pieces weren't all that hard either, which made life better. Possibly with the exception of the Vivaldi piece, a concerto in A minor. Mr. Reyer and our concertmaster, Nicholas, were playing the solos.

But more and more frequently I found myself thinking about Erik. His mysterious mask. Mr. Reyer never had him remove it. What was so bad that he could not show the world?

---

She looked at me. I couldn't believe it. She was looking at me. I tried not to notice her gaze. But I found myself glancing back, and seeing Christine turn her eyes away. I began to look at her when she wasn't looking, only to have her to look up and for me to look away. My viola had never been more interesting when this happened. I suddenly had something important to tell William.

"Hey William." I said, determined not to look back at Christine.

"What Erik?"

"So what's the bowing for this passage?"

"I've told you about three times now. I even wrote it…"

"Oh…Right. Sorry." I looked back at her. She wasn't looking at me, but I felt the gaze of someone else. Nadir. "What?" I asked him, ready to defend myself.

"Nothing." He said quietly.

---

"I can't find my bathing suit!" I cried that afternoon, it was Wednesday. Meg sat on her bed, getting her showering things together.

"Just borrow mine. I don't want to go."

"Well…ok…Will I fit?" I asked, looking at her body and mine. She was a taller than I, as well as bigger in the chest and hips.

"Just try it on Christine." She said, now searching for shampoo. I sighed and went into the tiny bathroom. It seemed to fit, I could feel it tightly in all the right places.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked her, turning around so she could see if it fit badly in my butt. She nodded.

"It looks good Christine." She said, gathering up her stuff. "I'll walk over with you, well as far as the shower."

"Ok."

So off we went. I had my towel, she had her bathing supplies. I had decided to take a shower later on in the day. As we walked, we chatted about the music, the other people, the food. Everything and anything we thought of. I decided to bring up the potentially dangerous question.

"Meg, tell me about Erik." I said tentatively. She rolled her eyes

"We sat next to each other for a whole year. He drove me crazy!"

"No, I mean, like…about him."

"What…? Well…ok…he plays the viola? And ok, let's see. Obviously he's our year. I think he and Nadir have been friends since kindergarten."

"I'm glad you're so helpful." I said sarcastically. But I was surprised to find that out about Nadir. I had just assumed they were friends from Jr. High. Meg shrugged, and waved as I turned up the path to the pool while she kept going.

When I got there, I found my two least favorite people there, Nadir and Erik. Well, maybe I don't hate him as much as I thought. But he sure was annoying.

Diving in that pool was one of the greater joys in my life at that time. It got so hot up in the mountains, especially in that tiny rehearsal space we called Pinecroft. When I popped up, Nadir and Erik made their way over to me.

"Nice dive, but I can do better." Nadir informed. He climbed out of the pool and did a very lovely swan dive into the pool. I scowled, not wanting to admit that he had done a good job. Erik had gotten out of the pool by this time, and did a flip. He landed with a smack. It sounded like he had done a back flop.

"Are you ok?!" Nadir and I asked him. He claimed to be fine, but I didn't believe him. So we spent the afternoon diving, and playing. The guys had breath holding contests, and at one point, I kicked Erik on the back on accident. I felt a tingle as my pulled my foot away. Sure, I felt bad, but it was amazing feeling that from touching him. I suddenly became self-conscious at what I looked like from below.

When Nadir popped up a few seconds later, the contest was over. When Erik decided to surface, I apologized for kicking him. He said it was ok, and we continued messing around until we heard the bell to go.

---

She touched me. I felt giddy at the thought. God, Christine looked good in a bathing suit. How could she not?

---

I was excited. We had promised to come back and resume the game of boys versus girls keep away the following day. I could hardly wait for my time with Erik. Did he know? I hoped I was being subtle enough.

"I like Erik." I told Raoul and Meg that evening.

"Oh Christine." Meg said with a sad smile. Did she like him too? I wondered. They were always fighting, so it was possibly a fight of liking. But that did not fall true with Nadir and I, so it shouldn't fall true with Meg and Erik…right?

That night, I couldn't stop scratching my stomach. Soon, a line of angry red dots ran along my belly button. The girls in my cabin decided to take me to the nurse. We sang songs we had heard that night at the campfire.  
_The bear went over the mountain,_

_The bear went over the mountain,_

_To eat the girls walking by! _

We sang this as we walked nervously up the hill to the nurse's office. She gave me some medicine, but cautioned me that it would knock me out. Sure enough, when we reached the cabin and I went to bed, I was out. But not before Meg stuck socks on my hands to keep me from scratching. I must have been a sight to behold.

Unfortunately for me, I had to return the next day so the nurse could put anti-itch cream on. So I got up early that morning, smelling the fresh pine and walked to the nurse's office. I pulled up my shirt so the nurse could check out my rash and apply the cream. Because I was just that lucky, Nadir walked by the open door and way my shirt pulled up to my chin. I turned bright red. I didn't know whether or not he saw me. But it was embarrassing nonetheless. I never did find out what the rash was caused by either. Just life's mysteries I guess.

That afternoon, I again returned to the pool (without Meg). This time it was a massive game of keep away. Boys versus girls of course. There were many times when Erik and I guarded each other. I didn't really understand how he could have possibly played with that mask but he did.

Nadir often took the ball from me, shaking me off of it. He was a great deal bigger than I was. Andre found this amusing, since I had the "death grip". At one point, Erik was guarding me, so I pushed against his chest with my back and walked him backwards until I could throw it.

---

"Aw…how cute!" Andre teased as Christine bounced away from me.  
"Don't say that." I said. Alena giggled. I wanted to glare at her, but restrained myself from doing so she wouldn't know that I liked Christine. Instead, I laughed as Nadir shook Christine off the ball once again.

---

As we sat in our evening rehearsal, Alena asked me about Erik.

"I like him. He's really cute."

"I know he is!" she said, giggling, her big eyes lighting up her expression. I felt a pang of jealousy. What if she liked him?

"I doubt he likes me like that though." I said, looking at him wistfully.

"Just ask him to dance with you tomorrow night." Alena advised. I thought about it. The dance…my one chance to tell him how I felt. What was the risk?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally! the fifth chapter is up! I know people were expressing confusion over the third chapter, but the POV goes:  
Christine, Erik, Christine, Erik, Meg(she probalby won't POV anymore), Christine, and an unknown person.  
This is going somewhat the way i want it to, but just to give people a head's up, there may be a sequel. **

**enjoy!**

**AOD**


	7. The Dance

Chapter 6: The Dance

That night, my cabin mates and I stayed up late talking. They grilled me on Erik, and knew that I liked him. It wasn't until very early we got to sleep, we had become so tired we didn't feel tired anymore. But Meg said "Squirrel butt," to me and I had broken down laughing, along with most of the other girls. We were delirious with much needed sleep, but it wasn't possible.

"Doesn't his mask make you feel a little intimidated?" Alena asked me on Friday, the day of the dance.

"No. Why would it?" I asked her.

"I don't know. It's sort of scary, like what is he trying to hide?"

"Who cares? I don't think it has anything to do with who he is. I mean its part of his physical identity, but nothing more." I replied. "Besides, it makes him look a little sexier."

Elena poked me with her bow and we laughed. Mr. Reyer gave us a look, and we quieted down, shaking with the effort of not laughing aloud. Erik looked back, and I met his eyes. He looked away quickly, instead turning his attention to Mr. Reyer. I in turn took a deep breath and went to concentrate on the corniest piece I had ever played, Light the Fire Within. It wasn't that hard to play, but I just didn't know how else to respond to Erik.

My mind wandered to him, thinking of the moment in the pool where we were touching, how strong and handsome he looked, his mask. I began to daydream about dancing with him, his hands on my hips, and arms around his neck. Just looking into those eyes.

I guess I was pretty into my day dream, for I didn't hear when Mr. Firmin excused us. Meg had to come and tap my shoulder rather hard until I responded.

"Come on! It's free time!" I got up and quickly put away my violin. As much as music mattered, time to play with my friends was more important. Ha!

That evening I really stressed what I could wear. As we were in the mountains, it was not practical for me to wear a dress and heels. Well, I was only in junior high, a freshman, still just a high school baby. There was much I didn't know about liking someone yet. So the girls in my cabin put make-up on me, made me put on my favorite pair of jeans and a clean, red t-shirt. Not very dressy for someone who was about to tell someone they liked them, but it would have to do. I never was one to dress up. But I was ready. Face made-up, hair done up, and clothes that smelled nice, I was ready.

Or not. I begged with them to let me not go. To just sit wherever those who didn't want to go could be. But they insisted, I had to go; this was my one chance to tell Erik how I felt, and to find out if he could possibly like me back that very same way.  
So I took a deep breath and walked out the cabin doors with the rest of the girls. Well, they might have dragged me a little bit…

---

When I got there, I sat around with some of the other guys talking. Then I saw her. Christine. She looked like she didn't want to be there, almost anxious. Was it because of me?

"I need to talk to you." Raoul came up to me and said. A slow song was coming on, but I nodded and followed him. He took me down to the boy's bathroom and we stood there.

"Well? Why have you brought me here?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you about Christine." He replied.

---

I went down the stairs to see where Raoul and Erik had gone. When I saw them emerging from the boys bathroom, I ran into the girl's. Then when I came out, they were gone. I went upstairs, and they were not there. I went downstairs, they were in the bathroom. I did this several times, going down to the girl's bathroom. I just told myself I had to wash my hands…again.

Not much later, I just sulked. I sat on the steps outside Judson Lodge, and sulked. Another girl in my cabin was also out there, not just to comfort me, but to sulk with me.

"Guys suck." She decided for us. I mutely nodded.

"You know, Erik wants to dance with you." A guy said. He had come up behind us without either of us realizing it.

"Yeah." One of the bassists in our group, Brian, also came up and confirmed it. "He likes you."

"Erik and Raoul are in the bathroom, fighting over you." The guy said. Brian agreed.

"Shut up. And go away." I said moodily. He shrugged and only repeated what he had said. I didn't want to hear it from them. I wanted to hear it from Erik. As if fate itself was out to get me, who should turn up but the bane of my existence, Raoul, and the light of my week, Erik.

"Christine, can we talk to you?" Erik asked. I just turned a shoulder away from them. They ignored me, why should I listen to them? After getting no response from me, Raoul told Erik to go inside, he would talk to me.

"Christine…" he said, bending down to talk to me. "I know you like him, s

dance with him."  
"Why?" I asked. "You've kept him from me all night."

"I just wanted to make sure he was ok for you…" Raoul said, hurt.

"But I can take care of myself!" I snapped. I got up and left Raoul. I went inside, I knew what I wanted to do, whether or not Raoul approved. Another slow song came on, as fate would have it with me. Erik was slouching against a wall with Brian and Nadir. Without a second look to either of the other boys, I went up to Erik and asked him if he would like to dance with me.

"Yes." He said and led me over to the dance floor.

It was as I had imagined, though I tried hard not to look at him all the time. It was the closest I had ever dance with another guy, Erik had pulled me very close to him.

"Do you want to dance with Raoul?" He asked me. I shook my head, and we bashed Raoul for a little while. As I look back, I feel a little bad, but not all that much. "Alright folks, last song of the night." The deejay said.

"Will you dance with me again?" Erik asked me.

"Yes." I said. He wrapped him arms around my waist again. The light in the room made his mask stand out more in the dark.

I didn't want the song to end. It was so beautiful, being in his arms. I probably sound like a silly high schooler, but it was Erik. I had waited for a week, which seemed so long, with all the time we took staring at each other. And now he was really dancing with me, which must have meant he liked me too. Brian and the nameless boy wouldn't lie to me. As the song ended, Erik hugged me and thanked me for the dances. I almost melted as I said thanked him in return.

That night, we left the lodge together, walking with our friends and laughing. I decided to change into my pajamas and head outside for Village Time, a time when we could say goodnight to our friends. Erik was with a group of other people, and I didn't want to disturb him. Raoul came and found me and we talked for a while.

"I'm stealing her." A girl from orchestra said, and her and her friend took me away from Raoul and swept me over to Erik's group.

"We rescued her from Raoul!" They informed the group. Erik came over to me.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

It felt like there was no one else in the universe except for us. Time stopped as soon as he asked that question. The girls and guys around us seemed to stop and fade away. I didn't know what to say. I had only known him a week. But this is what I'd dreamed of wasn't it? Then again, I thought, feeling really embarrassed, he's asking me out in my pajamas. Of all the things I had to do, it was change into my ratty pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt.

"Ok." I said, somewhat unsure of the answer. How do you say 'I don't know you well enough' without making it seem like a 'no'? Alana jabbed me and hissed, "Say yes!"

"Yes." I said, feeling slightly flustered. He smiled. It is something I will never forget, that smile.

"Go to bed folks!" Ray yelled. My luck with fate had run out. What a time for fate to decide to hate me! Alena pushed us together, and we shared an awkward hug. Yet, I could not feel better about myself. I walked on air back to my cabin, and climbed on top of my bunk.  
"He asked me out Meg" I said. She congratulated me, as did all the girls in my group when they heard. I did sleep fitfully that night, probably due to the previous night's lack of sleep. But dreaming came as sweetness to me. I dreamed of that dance over and over again. And Erik asking me out. I was his girlfriend!

---

She was his. Not mine. How I loved Christine! For four years, since the day we met, I had loved her. Erik had boasted about her, as if she was some sort of prize. Oh Christine…can't you see that he's not your Angel? I am! Tears began to fall as I lay in my bed that night. Erik was too happy to sleep, and I was going to cry myself to sleep. Because of my silence, I had given up Christine. She would never be mine.

---

Have you ever woken up, knowing what had happened the previous night and then realized the bad things that might be there with it? I did that morning, Saturday morning.

The day was just rehearsals. No time to play, it was the final day and the day to go home. As I packed I thought about Erik. When I walked into rehearsal and got my violin ready, I thought of Erik. He acted the same as the previous days, like nothing had happened.

As if the drama wasn't bad enough, people were talking about how Erik and Raoul had fought over me. I found that the source of the gossip was none other than Andre. When I confronted him, he laughed it off, like it was a joke. He told me not to worry, it was a nice story, how Erik and I got together.

That was how it was for the entire day. Erik rarely talked to me. I was confused. I then realized that maybe we would leave camp and it would be over. It was just a fling, a couple of dances and that was it. I felt so stupid and angry with myself.

Erik did approach me later on, to say goodbye. We sat by the creek and talked. Not about anything in particular, we just talked. When I tried to get closer, he just moved away. I felt my heart begin to hurt, knowing what I had thought was true.

"Well there's Nadir's mom. I gotta go." He said. I moved forward to hug him, but he moved back. So I waved goodbye, my heart breaking all the while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there you have it! has anyone figured out who the mystery person is? **

**Hope you like it! R and R ok? -**

**AOD**


	8. Concert Confrontation

Chapter 7: Concert Confrontation

I tried to stay positive. When I got home, I did my laundry and told my family all about camp. Erik, the music, everything. I didn't mention that he had asked me to be his girlfriend. It seemed like it had been a one day thing. Or a 5 minute thing if you really got down to it. I was hurt. Silly, since it was only a crush, but not so, since it developed and died so quickly.

Sunday came all too quickly. It was the day of the Concert. Lucky for my family, we didn't have to travel to some odd place for that year's concert. Instead, it was held in our hometown, at the Really Useful Group Theater of Performing Arts. I biked there, and waited as everyone, choral group and orchestra alike, were organized into their respective areas. That year was the 10th year the camp had been open, which was why it was at the Useful Theater(this is what we called it for short).

Meg was there and for the most part, I stayed with her and my friends, some of whom I wouldn't be seeing for another year.

And so the concert began. The entire camp opened it with the song Gloria, by Vivaldi. From there, the Advanced Orchesta(my group) played the Concerto VIII in A minor for Two Violins. This was such a hard piece, but all our work paid off. It sounded amazing, especially with Mr. Reyer and Nicholas soloing in it. Next came the Junior Boys Choir singing Break Forth into Singing, Ave Verum, and Sahayta. Junior Girls came next, singing Music Alone Shall Live(how very true!), Cantate Domino, Sarasponda, and Hashvenu. It was amazing how many pieces I knew that they were singing. I'm a decent singer, not spectacular in any way really.

Finally the Intermediate Orchestra played. Two pieces, Accents and Boogie Man Blues. I found them quite distasteful, I didn't like the director much. He picked pieces that were too hard. And this was the case again…

But the Senior Girls Choir quickly brought the bar backup by singing the Overture to Die Zauberflote, Nodle Kangbyon, and Fire! I was amazed how they could switch from German to Korean to English so fast.

The Senior Boys raised the bar even higher by singing River in Judea, Barb'ra Allen and Nkosi Sikelel'/iAfrika. They closed the first half of the concert.

As I placed my violin in its case and took out a snack, Erik finally approached me. I tried to look like I could care less, though I think he saw right through that façade. When Nadir came up and began to make fun of us, he told him to "go die." He sounded quite irritated.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded and followed him into the hall.

"Raoul won't leave me alone," he began. "He knows I asked you out."

"Yeah. I told him." I replied. I felt sorry for Raoul, being the last to know. So on my way home, I told him. I told him that Erik had asked me out and I had said yes. He looked so dejected.

"He told me not to treat you the way he did." Erik continued.

"Raoul never treated me badly. I was never dating him, I never liked him." Erik said nothing.

"Can you give me your screen name?" he asked. A flicker of hope ignited in me.  
"Sure. If you give me yours." I said. He wrote his down and I wrote mine down.

"Time to go in folks!" Ray came around and ushered everyone in. Fate had hit me again. Erik grabbed my hand and we went in. I was almost completely happy again.

We did not open the second half of the concert. Instead the A Capella Choir did, singing Sweet, Sweet Roses of Morn. Then the Senior Girls showed their real talent with Bee! I'm Expecting You! and, ironically, Why Do Fools Fall in Love? I remember turning to Alena, asking if I was a fool. She laughed, but didn't really answer. The Junior Girls Choir then blew the crowd away with Petit Efant and A Menagerie- The Bandicoot, Giraffes, Whale. They were odd little pieces but cute none the less. The Intermediate Orchestra managed to scrape by with Water, Colors, and Cripple Creek. Unforcunatley for them, the Junior Boys showed them up with Get On Board this Train, The Water is Wide, and, in honor of Father's Day, Dear Old Dad. I don't think there wasn't a dad in the audience who didn't laugh. Everyone loved the piece!

The Senior Boys matched them with There is Nothin' Like a Dame and Shut De' Do'. That got a standing ovation it was so amazing. Some of those guy singers were just…I can't even put it into words. And just with a week of rehearsals! This is the power of music.

Finally, it was our turn. We began with Prelude to An Early American Folk Hymn by Claude T. Smith and then went right into the Finale of the St. Paul's Suite, the Dargason. It was a very peppy sort of jig, and it was awarded with a standing ovation.

The whole camp ended the concert with Light The Fire Within. Though we hated to play it, it was a very good song, and made the end of the concert an absolute success.

Once again, I found myself with Erik. As we left the theater, I cast one last look at Raoul. He looked at me sadly and then disappeared into the crowd. I still don't know if I have remorse about it.

Outside the theater, Erik pulled me into his arms and gave me a fierce hug. I could have melted. He was serious about me. I wasn't just a hook-up at music camp. I was his girlfriend.

That night, when I logged onto the internet, I found him waiting for me. And that, was the beginning. Well, the end of the beginning. The rest, was yet to come.

---

Erik has her now. She cannot be mine. So, I made my choice. I am moving to New York, to be with my father. I will spend more time with my brother and father, I will forget about her. All these years, as I have liked other girls, she has always been there. Not anymore, she is someone else's girlfriend. It almost feels like a betrayal, though she doesn't know how I feel. She could never feel the same way, my Angel. I will forget about her. Christine…Christine…


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two years have passed since then. I took my hands off the keyboard and sat there, staring at what I had written. Two years since that night, since the pool, since everything. I remembered it all, almost as if it were yesterday.

"Done?" a voice came from behind me. I turned and smiled as my Angel walked toward me, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes. It's finished. I think I found the closure I needed." I replied, kissing a hand. "It's over isn't it?"  
"Are you free to love me? Will you give your heart to me?" I turn around and look at him. I look into those captivating eyes, framed by long lashes. The eyes that I'd seen so for so long, yet never really noticed.

"I love you." I said. "I love you, my beautiful Angel of Music." He smiled.

"Come." I get up and he hugs me. "I love you Christine. I've waited so long, years for you."

"I know. I just wish I'd known sooner." I said, as I traced the logo on his sweatshirt. "But I know now. As long as you're mine, I'll know." He smiles at me, and I feel safe and truly happy. This is the end of it all.

And we kiss, Nadir and I. And I'm happy. I've finally found my Angel of Music.

-Fin-

**And that's the end! i hope you liked it! **

**Forever yours,**

**AOD**


End file.
